Vincent's Worst Birthday
by aradian nights
Summary: Sequel to Two AM, Wake up, Vincent. Godo is forcing Yuffie into getting married, and now Vincent is torn, and without the protomateria, Chaos is taking over. Vincent B-Day fic.


_HAPPY BIRTHDAY VINCENT! Enjoy the sequel!_

_BTW Some people (*Cough* Chaos) might be OOC. Sorry..._

_

* * *

_

"_Hey, Vincent! Tifa is finally letting me work at the bar. Stefan needed help, so she kind picked me as a last resort. 'Parently, he got into a fight. He wasn't beat up too bad though. How've you been, Vince?"_

Beep.

"_Heya, Vince! So, I've decided when Marlene hits thirteen, I'm gonna play matchmaker, and set her up with Denzel. I mean, it makes so much sense, right? Denzel has a _total _crush on her. Even though she's only… what, seven?"_

Beep.

"_Oh my god! Oh my god! Vincent, Oh my god- … what was I saying, again?"_

Beep.

"_It's been a month, Vincent. When are you gonna come back?"_

Beep.

"_Answer me! Come on! Pick up! I know you can hear me!"_

Beep.

"_Okay, so I know it's really late. But, hear me out, this is important. About an hour ago, Cid came into the bar, and asked for vodka. So, of course, I gave to him. And after about thirteen shot glasses later, I finally asked him what why he was getting himself drunk. He just glared at me, and asked for another round! Bastard. Anyway, about three shots later, he was hiccupping like mad, and he finally told me. Shera's pregnant! So, I did the sensible thing, after standing there with my mouth open like an idiot, for about two minutes. I went to Tifa, and she got out her 'de-drunkifying brew'. Coffee ahoy! So, we sent him back home sane, after Tifa let me slap him a bit while he was getting sober."_

Beep.

"_Shera came by. I wonder when the pregnancy is gonna show…"_

Beep.

"_Cloud's birthday was not bad at all. He seems better, now. Not too angsterific. Course, no one can beat you record, Mr. Frowny! I didn't have a drink. I'm anti-alcohol now. Until I'm twenty one, at least."_

Beep.

"_I told Tifa about my theory with Marlene and Denzel, and she nearly punched me. Apparently she wants them to stay little forever. She's in for some hell."_

Beep.

"_Pick up… come on… Ugh!"_

Beep.

"_Holy Shit! Cloud and Tifa are on a date! Funky shit, no? I mean, Chocobo-Head has always been so oblivious to her. I guess he's changed for the better. Change is good, you know. Maybe if we all change… just a little… we can actually make the world a better place… Aww shit, I've been living with Tifa too long."_

That message had struck a cord with me. I played it over, and frowned. Yuffie hadn't sounded like herself for a moment. She had been right, about Tifa. Maybe she had been living with her for too long.

I paused, cautious to hear the next message. The message that had practically shattered my heart. Again. The message wasn't from Yuffie. It was from Cloud.

"_Vincent, Yuffie's gone. Marlene and Denzel said that someone had rung the doorbell last night, while Tifa and I were out. They said it was a man, who had given Yuffie a letter. It was… from her father. She's engaged, Vincent. Her father… he just handed her off. She ran, after that… but she didn't get very far. Denzel had followed her to the outskirts of Edge. A couple Wutain soldiers threatened to hurt him if Yuffie didn't come back to Wutai. She's gone, Vincent. Denzel thinks it's his fault, for being seen… Anyway, I thought you should know. We're all going to try and convince her father to call off the engagement, but you know Godo. He… isn't easy to negotiate with."_

Had I gotten too attached to the young Wutaian girl? Yes, I had. How is it possible, that I had… let my barriers slip around her. I had never talked so much in years, after Deepground. I didn't call Cloud back. I just let things play out.

I made a mistake, four months ago. I crossed a boundary with Yuffie. I had completely disregarded everything, simply by kissing the girl. No, it was wrong. Very, very wrong. I couldn't have any kind of feelings for the girl. After all… the people I care for usually tend to get hurt. But hadn't I hurt her already, by just leaving? She was strong, though. She didn't seem very hurt. But I knew Yuffie had a tendency to hold things in. Unlike the feelings I held in, the happiness, the hope, she held in the grief, and the sadness. She kept going. Did she honestly think I was going to come back?

I wasn't in love with the girl. It wasn't possible for me to love again… But I had gotten a strange feeling. One I hadn't gotten since Lucrecia had been alive.

I sighed, and played the next message.

"_Yuffie doesn't have a choice, Vincent. Her father won't let her leave her room. She has to go through with the wedding… or else Godo will probably just keep her in there. Yuffie was right. He's a bastard. He took her cell phone away, so I wouldn't expect any calls from her… I guess your happy about that."_

I would've been happy about it. If it had been six months previous. But Yuffie's calls had become so regular, I had become used to the incessant ranting, and serendipity. Yuffie was probably made out of serendipity. Her antics had always been refreshing, to say the least.

Who would've known that the girl would be so important for everyone. We always relied on her optimism… to get us through the battles. Was that what my heart reached for? Her… what had she used to describe herself? Cuteness, she had said.

"_You know I'm adorable, Vince. Don't pretend you don't know!"_

I hadn't gotten any more messages after that. Just an invitation.

_Dear Friend of Yuffie Kisaragi,_

_You have been invited to the wedding of_

_Yuffie Kisaragi and Jorami Sinorai _

_On October 13, 2010._

How ironic. The girl was getting married on my birthday. She was getting married today, in fact.

I leaned back against the wall, and ran my hand through my hair. I was dreading this day for weeks, now. I would not stop the wedding. I knew Yuffie thought I would. But I wasn't going to. I wasn't her Prince Charming, and I never was going to be.

Chaos was growling, deep in my chest. Apparently, the demon took a liking to the ninja. Maybe my own feelings clouded the demon's. The demon, who had laughed at me, when I was crushed by Lucrecia's death, seemed to care about someone. Maybe Chaos and I were the same after all…

After Deepground, I thought Chaos had left me forever. I was wrong. Chaos was still in me. But he wasn't dominant anymore. I was the one calling the shots. And the demon was the one cowering, trying to fight for its will. But he's losing. He fell in love with the shinobi. Did that mean I had fallen in love with her too?

No, it wasn't possible. And it defiantly wasn't right. I was far too old for the nineteen-year-old girl.

Yuffie was expecting me to come. I wasn't going to save her from getting married, and whisk her off into the sunset.

My cell phone rang, then. I let the strange music Yuffie had picked out as a 'ringtone' play. What had she called the song? Descendent of Shinobi… It must've been Wutaian.

"_Vincent Valentine," _I froze, recognizing the monotone voice, _"If you can hear me, pick up the communication device."_

I frowned, and reached for the phone. Cautiously, I flipped it open. "Shelke?"

"_Ah," _She said, _"You were listening."_

"Why are you calling me, Shelke? Is something wrong?"

"_Hmm…" _Shelke sighed, _"I found this communication device in Godo Kisaragi's room, while searching for Yuffie Kisaragi. I picked the first name I recognized."_

I frowned, "What are you doing… in Wutai?"

"_I was invited to Yuffie's wedding. Cloud Strife ordered me to look for her… but I cannot find her. I'm a… hmm… bridesmaid. Why would I want to be Yuffie's maid? I asked Cid Highwind… but he only laughed at me."_

Yuffie had asked Shelke to be a bridesmaid? They must have bonded when I was ignoring her. "Shelke… what was the real reason you called me?"

I nearly dropped the phone when I heard a soft sound coming from the other end. Shelke had giggled. _"I suppose… nothing gets past you, does it, Vincent Valentine?"_

When I didn't answer, she sighed. _"Yuffie wants you to come, for unknown reasons. She would greatly like it, I suppose…"_

"I… don't think it's going to happen, Shelke." I said slowly.

"_No… I suppose not. I'll tell her then. Goodbye, Vincent Valentine."_

The line went dead. I sighed, and glanced at the clock.

_You aren't just going to let her get married are you?_

I froze. "Chaos…"

_You're weak, Valentine. You mope about your dead little scientist all you want. But I'm going after her. _

"You can't. You don't have the power anymore, Chaos."

_Yes… I do, Valentine. I really, really do._

A sudden pain shot through my chest, slashing my insides with what felt like long, narrow knifes. I clutched my chest, wincing. The protomateria was… gone…

"What did you _do_, Chaos?!" I growled, the pain enveloping my arms and legs now.

_I can come and go as I please, you know. But I have to have a human host… or else I'll fade. See, I left you for a bit… and I took the protomateria with me._

"Where did you put it, Chaos?" I hissed, as my vision began to be clouded by red.

_Relax… I'll take you to it. _

And with one last bolt of searing pain, I took on Chaos's form.

"Vincent, Vincent…" Chaos laughed, twirling Death Penalty. "Look what I've become because of you… Who would've thought you'd make me _love _a little girl?"

_Chaos! Let me out of here!_

"I will… in do time, Vincent Valentine."

* * *

Yuffie grumbled and tugged on her dress. It was awful. She had tried to escape, but Godo was always two steps ahead. Cloud and Tifa were cooking up a plan, but so far it wasn't working. It had been about a month, since she had seen anything but the purple walls of her room. She was not going to get married. There wasn't a force in hell that could make her do it. And when she saw Godo, she was going to rip him to shreds.

He tried to be a good father… but some people just weren't cut out for certain things. Maybe she could give him a puppy. Yeah, that's it. She'll give him a puppy that he could dress up, and play princess with. Hell, he could even call her Princess! Perfect plan.

She didn't know the guy she was marrying well. He seemed snooty to her. _He thinks he'd be calling the shots, _Yuffie thought, rolling her eyes. _As if._

Tifa was trying her best to manage Yuffie's hair. Yuffie had grumbled, and told her to mess it up. The less happy Godo was the better. But Tifa didn't like that idea. She thought if Yuffie made Godo happy, he would let her go free. Yuffie knew that wouldn't happen.

"Oww, Tifa! That hurts!"

"Yuffie, please just sit still. Whether you're getting married or not, you should at least look nice."

"I don't wanna look nice," She huffed, pouting like a child, "I wanna look like a ninja!"

"But Vincent would be so surprised if he showed up, Yuffie!" Tifa exclaimed, making Yuffie stop. Yuffie looked down to hide her pink cheeks.

"Damn you, Tifa."

"Hey! Watch your mouth!"

"Um, okay, _mom_." Yuffie grumbled, tugging at her newly cut hair. She had to admit, she liked it better short. It had gotten way too long.

"Tifa had a secret affair with Godo, then?"

Yuffie jumped, and looked over at the small twenty year old, who was stuck in a still nine-year-old body. Then she burst into a fit of laughter. "Oh my gods! Who gave you happy pills?"

Shelke slid onto a bench and fiddled with a rubbiks cube. "There isn't such thing as a happy pill… but Cait Sith gave me a bag of sugary treats that he called 'candy'… are you familiar with the substance?"

Yuffie stared. "Sithy gave you candy? Dammit! I want some! Where'd you stash it kid? I know you have it! Come on! Hand it over!"

Shelke pushed Yuffie away, as she sped from Tifa, and rushed to the girl. "I consumed all of the sugary substance…" Shelke shifted at Tifa's horrified gaze. "Should I not have done so?"

"She's gonna go into sugar shock!" Yuffie squealed. "This is going to be epic!"

"Yuffie, that much candy isn't good for her! She might-"

"Stop nagging, Tifa. It's not fun." Yuffie moaned.

"I'm quite sure I can endure your… 'sugar shock', Yuffie." Shelke murmured, setting the completely solved rubbiks cube down.

"… I wouldn't be so sure, my little friend."

"I'm older than you."

"Only technically!" Yuffie cried.

Shelke's dress was a light teal color. A swirling pattern ran across the silk kimono-like design, flowing. Shelke's orange hair was partially tied into a side ponytail, while the rest fell to her neck. Her hair was longer now, Yuffie had noticed.

Tifa's dress was a dark blue, though it was the same design as Shelke's.

There was a pause, and Shelke spoke. "He isn't coming, Yuffie."

Yuffie's head shot up. "You… talked to him?"

Shelke nodded. "I do not wish to understand how Vincent Valentine's mind works, Yuffie. I merely wonder why he refuses to go to this event… after all, you two are close, aren't you?"

Yuffie looked down. "Yuffie?" Tifa asked, "Are you… are you crying?"

"No!" But Yuffie's voice raised a pitch, giving her away. She winced. "Can you guys just… leave alone for a while?"

Tifa watched the girl, before slowly nodding. "Come on, Shelke." Shelke hopped off the bench, and looked at Yuffie. She stayed silent, and walked away closely followed by Tifa.

Yuffie stared after them, rubbing her eyes furiously. "Ninjas don't cry…" She muttered to herself. But she could feel the tears coming. She groaned, and looked around her room. She hadn't changed it much since she was seven. Her walls were a bright purple, with orange suns, and dusty gray moons. Glow-in-the-dark stars were stuck to her ceiling, with ribbons cascading down next to them.

Yuffie sat down on her bed, and stared at the opposite wall. She felt overwhelmingly angry. She snatched her pillow up, and screamed into it. Even if it was muffled, she was sure someone would've heard it. Yuffie blinked, as something flashed next to her. She looked up, and sat in awe. There, next to her, was the most beautiful materia she had ever seen. It was glowing brightly on her bedside, staring at her. Yuffie gaped, and picked it up. It was cold. She examined the materia closer, to find it looked different than normal materia… she just couldn't place how.

Yuffie jumped as someone knocked on her door. She hurriedly shoved the materia into her pocket (which she had secretly made herself).

Tifa peaked into the room. "Yuffie… it's time…"

______________________

_Chaos… don't. Yuffie will find a way to get out of this. She always does._

Chaos was almost to Wutai. I knew he was, even if I could barely see it for myself. Chaos was messing with my head. Pay back, maybe, for me making him fall in love with Yuffie. I didn't make him… per se… I suppose I pushed him to it though. How stupid of me. Chaos had been too weak to bother fighting any memories of Yuffie I had. He had just given in. And some how it had made him strong enough to take the protomateria… and leave. I didn't understand why Chaos even bothered to stay inside me, if he could find another host.

Chaos was descending now, and soon enough, he landed in the middle of a Wutain street.

_Chaos… Let me out of here!_

Chaos laughed bitterly, and walked forward… maybe following his instincts. "You never learn, Vincent. You brought this upon yourself."

And faint music began to seep through whatever barrier kept me from getting control again. It sounded a bit like a wedding march… but it was more Wutain.

Suddenly, Chaos stopped. "Well, Vincent. This is where I give you back your body… for now."

I didn't have time to even register this information, as a sharp pain slashed through my chest again. I was turning back.

Slowly, I became myself again. Clutching my head, I could hear the Wutain priest now. Though he was speaking only Wutainese.

"Chaos… I am not going in there." I growled, turning around.

_Oh? Not even for the protomateria?_

I froze. "The… you left it with Yuffie?"

_Don't be so surprised. I wasn't able to steal your real heart without killing you. So I did the next best thing. I took the protomateria… and I gave it to the little girl._

"_Yuffie_." I hissed, turning to glare at the gate leading to Yuffie's wedding. It was guarded, of course.

_I prefer little girl… Isn't that how you see her, Vincent? From your memories, I'd assume so…_

"Shut up."

_You know, if you don't go and get that materia, I'm just going to stay here, and eat away at the little humanity you have left._

"No, you won't. You're going to go back to the lifestream where you belong."

_The only way for that to happen is for you to die. And you aren't the suicidal type, Vincent. You would've done it by now if you were._

I shook my head. I didn't want to hear it. "I'm getting you out of me, protomateria or not."

_You never learn._

My chest flared with pain again, and red light consumed me. Chaos had taken over again, and now, he seemed to be marching forward, Death Penalty in hand ready to take down the guards.

_Don't kill them…_

Chaos practically laughed at this. But he obeyed, to my surprise. "I'm surprised at you, Vincent… why do you want Yuffie to be married off?"

_I don't._

"Then stop it, or I will." Chaos growled, holding Death Penalty to a man's throat.

_I… _

"You're weak, Vincent Valentine. Pathetic and weak." Chaos stepped forward, and opened the gate.

I growled. But nothing happened. As Chaos entered, the whole ceremony stopped, and looked to stare at Chaos. I could see Yuffie's face. Shock. And relief.

"Vincent?" Cloud. Wasn't he supposed to be working on a plan?

Chaos smirked, "No. Vincent is… hung up, at the moment, to say the least."

_Chaos… _

"Chaos…" Chaos glanced over at Shelke.

"What happened to the protomateria…" Shelke shook her head.

"Ah, yes, the _infamous _protomateria. I know where it is. Vincent knows where it is… but do you know where it is?"

Chaos was making this a game. Yuffie looked angry. "You asshole!"

"Yuffie!" Godo cried from his seat.

Yuffie rounded on him. "You're an even bigger asshole than Chaos! _Chaos, _Dad, _Chaos. _Do you have any idea how psycho Nazi you've been acting? You locked me in my room! Again! And this time I didn't even have Yuri to help me escape, because I wasn't allowed to be alone with out anyone watching me! Dammit, Dad!"

Chaos tilted his head and raised Death Penalty at Godo Kisragi. "Hmm… I suppose getting rid of you would solve a lot of problems, wouldn't it."

_No! Chaos, don't you dare!_

"Shut up, Valentine." Chaos laughed, "You're too weak to fight back anyway. Why even bother telling me?"

I've done it before. I needed to fight Chaos…

I pushed against the barriers that kept me from Chaos… And Chaos seemed to freeze. Chaos fell forward, clutching his chest. I felt the searing pain again. But I was changing back. That made the pain ease a bit.

Finally, I felt my form shift. I was Vincent again.

"Vincent!"

"Oi! It's Vincent, yeah?"

"Shit. Vince ya damn son of a bitch."

"Vincent Valentine,"

"Vinnie!"

I glance up slowly. Yuffie had ran over to me, eyes wide. "Vincent! Damn… you scared me!"

"Yuffie… the protomateria…"

She stared at me. "I… don't know where it is."

"You found it… I know you did… Chaos…" I pushed myself up, ignoring the flaring pain in my chest. "Chaos took it… and gave it to you."

Yuffie blinked. "What? I don't get it-" Then she froze. "Oh! God!" She reached into a pocket in her dress, and pulled out the protomateria. "Umm… Oopsie… I didn't know it was yours! I swear!"

I could feel Chaos fighting to gain power again. "Yuffie… just…" But I couldn't say anymore. Chaos had taken over.

"Tsk, tsk… I think times almost up… his humanity is practically gone completely, you know… You see, the more I become like him… the more he becomes like me…" Chaos growled.

"Insert the protomateria into his chest." Shelke commanded the nineteen-year-old. Yuffie shook her head, and glanced at Chaos.

"I…"

"Dammit, Brat!" Cid shouted, hovering over Shera protectively, "Just put the damned thing back where it came from!"

Yuffie looked at Chaos, who seemed almost amused at her hesitance. But the protomateria was soon slipped back into place, and Chaos's smirk faded.

I flinched as Yuffie enveloped me into a hug. "Vinnie! Vinnie, Vinnie, Vinnie!" She then stopped, and glared at me. "You are in a shit load of trouble, Mr. Vinnie!"

I looked at her. I grunted in reply, and stood up. Turning I began to walk away. "Hey! What, not even a thank you?"

I looked over at her. I shook my head, and began walking again.

"Hey! Mr. Broodyton! Don't ignore me!"

"Vincent." I looked over to see Cloud, Tifa, Marlene, and Denzel standing close by. But that wasn't the strange thing. The strange thing, is that Yuffie had chosen that moment to stride up to me, looking almost angry. But she stopped, and looked at me.

"No way in hell are you leaving without your kiss!" She said, fiddling with a chain around her neck.

I stared at her. "Yuffie…"

But then she shot me a grin, and held out the tiny thimble I had given her months earlier, tied on a silver chain. "What'd you think I meant?" She asked innocently, a hint of sneakiness in her eyes.

Slowly, I picked up the thimble with my gauntlet. And then she caught me by surprise, by flinging her arms around my neck, and pressing her lips against mine.

I almost forgot we were at her 'wedding', though I used the term loosely, because I doubted Godo would go through with it now that Chaos had threatened his life. Yuffie smiled into my lips, and I could feel her eyelashes tickle my cheek. I opened my eyes, slowly to look at her.

"Holy Shit, this is pedophilia!" Cid shouted. I watched Yuffie's hand fly up, and flick out her middle finger at him.

You never knew what to expect from the Great Ninja Yuffie.

_______________________

_Hoe shit. Hoe shit, shit, shit… This is almost late._

_OKAY! THE END! TA DA!_

_Good sequel? Or bad? Please tell! PLEASE! TELL ME!_


End file.
